the joke
by katewise
Summary: what will happen in the lives of these crazy people?
1. Default Chapter

The joke.  
  
I do not own any of the characters used in this story I wrote. They belong to the people who thought of them.  
  
One day, jesse steve mark and Amanda were in the doctors lounge having a chat. What are you going to do when you get home steve said jesse. I don't know jess, maybe cook some food. Yeah right steve you cant cook to save your life. Everyone laughed at the irony, because if steves life did depend on it, he would not live to tell the tale.  
  
Jesse had finished his shift at the hospital where he worked. He was skipping along happily singing goldfinger. He thought back to when he was in the doctors lounge, and the funny joke he cracked about steves cooking. He loved making people laugh, but it was true steve sloan was the worst cook in the world  
  
Mark was driving along home. He was so happy at the moment, he had a great son, and his daughter carol would be visiting him at the weekend. He thought back to when they had a break and jesse had made a joke about steves cooking. Even thinking back to it made him had to pull over to the side of the road because he was laughing so hard. Jesse travis was a funny guy.  
  
Amanda was making dinner for herself and her two sons cj and dion. She sat them at the table and retold the tale of jesses wise crack about steves cooking earlier that day. When the laughter had faded Amanda announce lets eat.  
  
Steve was at his house cooking his dinner. He didn't like not being able to cook dinner. He was hungry. Jesses joke had been funny but true. Steve took the pan off the cooker and put the teatowel on the cooker, not realising what he had done. The teatowel went up in flames, and the cooker exploded trapping steve inside his own house. It had knocked steve out and steve lay on the burning floor dying of smoke inhalation and bleeding.  
  
When mark arrived home he was very shocked to see his house on fire and was very shocked steve where are you mark yelled as the fireman pulled up and started putting out the fire.  
  
Half an hour later jesse and Amanda pulled up to marks house just as a two fireman came out carrying a body. It was steves he had died. Mark and jesse and Amanda started crying, for steve would be missed very much.  
  
After the funeral mark and jesse and Amanda were sitting at marks new house that he had bought eating lunch and talking about steve. They were all very sad that steve had died and they all missed him quite a lot. Especially mark. Silence fell then jesse said I guess it was his cooking that killed him them I always said it would be the death of him. Mark and Amanda and jesse all looked at eachother and laughed, easing there pain. Steve was gone but he would not be forgotten, but the three of them started to get on with there lives again.  
  
The end 


	2. THE JOKE PART TWO

The joke part 2  
  
Steve, buddy still can't believe you're not dead. Mark never told us you had a twin brother called Stave. Yeah well he didn't tell me either jesse. I didn't know until after i was unconscience and dying from smoke inhalation and bleeding. He saved my life but he tried to kill me also. He was jealous that mummy and daddy gave him away when he was a baby boy. I guess he was just plain jealous. It id a shame cos we could have got on real swell.  
  
At that moment amanda and mark came in carrying food from BBQ Bobs . Steve jesse thank god your here. Your restaurant has burnt down. What said steve. Completely burnt so theres nothing left at all? Uh huh. Darn thats all our money gone to waste. I hope that we can get insurance said steve. Steve were you cooking at bobs today said jesse. Everyone burst into fits of hysteria at jesses well timed joke. Yet again the little man had made there day. Steve and amanda had to leave the room, whilst mark had a little accident in his pants because he was old and his age made him do embarrassing things but he laughed to much to care.  
  
The next day steve was sitting at his desk, when his phone rang. It was jesse. Hey Mr cook said jesse. They both began laughing so hard that the captain told steve to take the rest of the day off. He went to salvage what he could at bobs.  
  
Amanda and Mark were sitting in the canteen eating there lunch, when jesse walked passed. Jesse said i hope that steve didnt cook that food. This brought the group into more fits of laughing. When would jesse travis stop!!!  
  
Stave looked at the three through his bandaged face and body. He would get his revenge after he had his facial surgery. Oh yes soon enough he would become the spitting image of dr jesse travis as he was going to have plastic surgery.  
  
At that moment jesse could sense someone watching him so he screamed at the top of his lungs.aggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. then passed out knocking his head giving him a mild concussion.  
  
TBC. 


	3. joke

The joke part three.  
  
Mark and Steve helped Jesse into a hospital room, where he slept for a while. Later when he awoke, he told Steve hat had happened. I felt someone watching me steve. It was really eerie. You screamed like a girl just because you felt someone watching you? Asked steve. I did not scream like a girl. Steve laughed, and told jesse that he was a poof. He left the hospital room laughing and went to tell amanda what had happened that had caused jesse to pass out.  
  
Meanwhile stave heard all that was going on. He had had his surgery that afternoon. He took the bandages off, revealing his new look. He was identical in every possible way to jesse. He had even had some of his legs taken way so he was a bit shorter. He made a phone call to his accomplice, who was to come and kidnap jesse, which he did 10 minutes later. He pulled jesse into a car and sped off. All whilst stave took Jesse's place in the bed. His plan was coming together perfectly. He would kill mark for keeping steve and getting rid of himself and his other brother stive. What made mark sloan think that he was so special. Oh yes very soon mark sloan would die, and it would be jesse travis that would be framed for the murder.  
  
  
  
**I realise that I keep leaving these cliff-hanger endings, but I wont keep you all in suspense much longer** 


End file.
